merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyceliina's Story
"Long before the fallen titan, Sargeras, unleashed his demonic Legion on Azeroth, he turned his baleful gaze upon the world of Argus and its highly intelligent inhabitants, the eredar. Believing that this magically gifted race would be a crucial component in his dark quest to undo all of creation, Sargeras contacted the eredar’s three leaders – Kil’jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen – and offered them knowledge and power in exchange for their loyalty." ''- Blizzard intro'' History Long ago, on the world of Argus, the brilliant and magically gifted eredar race drew the attention of Sargeras, the Destroyer of Worlds. Sargeras offered untold power to the three leaders of the eredar–Kil'jaeden, Archimonde and Velen–in exchange for their unquestioning loyalty. A troubling vision soon came to Velen, who saw the eredar transformed into unspeakable demons–the first sentient members of the Legion, which would grow to immense size and decimate all life. Despite Velen's warnings, Kil'jaeden and Archimonde decided to accept Sargeras' offer. Velen despaired at his former friends' decision and prayed for help. To his surprise and relief, he was answered by one of the benevolent naaru. These energy beings had, like Velen, foreseen the formation of the Burning Legion. The naaru offered to shepherd Velen and other believers to refuge. Velen quietly gathered those of his fellow eredar who seemed trustworthy and dubbed them the draenei, or "exiled ones." As Sargeras returned to Argus and transformed many willing eredar into demons, the draenei narrowly escaped their homeworld. Kil’jaeden, who had loved Velen like a brother, was infuriated by the draenei’s flight from Argus and their ungrateful refusal of Sargeras’ offer. In retaliation, Kil’jaeden led the Legion’s armies on a relentless pursuit of the draenei throughout the cosmos. Even as the Burning Legion chased the draenei across the cosmos, the naaru instructed the exiles in the way of the Light. Deeply affected, the draenei vowed to honor the Light and uphold the naaru's ideals. In time the draenei settled on a remote world and met the shamanistic orcs who inhabited it. The draenei came to call their new home Draenor or "Exiles' Refuge." (Lore told by WoW wiki ) She remembers her home. Draenor. Eyceliina was born to two loving parents by the names of Remsa and Mahan. Her father, Mahan, was apart of the Hand of Argus and her mother, Remsa, was a small town priest's apprientice. When she turned sixteen, her quiet and happy life turned upside down. Kil'jaeden continued to hunt the exiles, however, and he eventually learned of the idyllic world and its unsuspecting inhabitants. Working through the shaman Ner'zhul, the demon lord gradually began corrupting the orcs. When Ner'zhul refused to serve the Legion's agenda past a certain point, Kil'jaeden turned to Ner'zhul's apprentice. Gul'dan worked the orcs into a frenzy of bloodlust, and the newly formed Horde began slaughtering the peaceful draenei. The orcish campaign against the draenei was brutally effective. Over eighty percent of the draenei race was destroyed, though a small group of survivors remained, including the noble Velen. The orcs went on to invade Azeroth through Medivh's Dark Portal. Years later, after the Second War, Ner'zhul's additional portals would tear Draenor to pieces. In the wake of the calamity, what remained of Draenor – known henceforth as Outland – devolved into a battleground among the Burning Legion and other factions vying for control of the ruined landscape. To escape the mounting chaos, Velen and a number of his followers commandeered the Exodar, a satellite structure of the stunning naaru dimensional fortress named Tempest Keep. Using this craft to search for new allies, the draenei left Outland and later crash-landed upon the world of Azeroth. (Lore told by WoW Wiki ) When Eyceliina finally awoke, she gazed upon the wreckage of the Exodar. She remembered what had happened. Her parents died in the wreckage, leaving an eighteen year old girl, an orphan. Soon after, she discovered that she was a paladin just like her father. She trained in Ammen Vale until she was ready to follow her path. She helped those around her and soon became apart of the Hand of Argus. She made several friends such as a Night Elf druid named Aisper. WIP Personality Sorrow She lost her home and parents within minutes. Friends lost to unknown paths. Eyceliina is broken inside. She hides it with a mask of an occasional smile or smirk. She doesn't let it rule her life though, for she knows that her parents wouldn't have wanted that. So, she pushes on but she will never forget the pain that was caused. Hope Eyceliina has and forever will be a hopeful person. She hopes for a brighter dawn in her people's story. A time of peace. She strives to help others realize that there is hope. There will always be, a brighter day. Justice She believes in justice. One cannot let a wrong go unpunished. She wants to bring justice to those that have wronged her people. Those that have wronged the Draenei. In other words, The Burning Legion . She will be an instrument for the Light to bring justice to this foe. Even if it means she dies in the process. Weaknesses *She can become blinded in her own personal beliefs to the point where she can drive others away *Her sorrow can be used against her. *Ironically, she is afraid of the Burning Legion. *Healing Magic. She would much rather use a weapon Basic Look Screenshot-2015-08-10_00.14.47.jpg 135190159-avatar.jpg class_2.jpg|Paladin race_11_1.jpg|Draenei Female Category:Idea Category:World of Warcraft Category:Plot Category:Story Lines Category:WoW Fanfiction Category:Draenei